


How Would Goggle React To His S/O Sunbathing

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: How would Goggle react to his s/o sunbathing





	How Would Goggle React To His S/O Sunbathing

How would Goggle react to his s/o sunbathing:  
\- He would be on watch, grumbling to himself as he ducks his head, hoping the bowler hat would protect him from the sun.  
Goggle didn’t like being on watch on days like this.  
\- Something would cause him to look back to the village, which was visible from his vantage point. Probably Lizard and Big Brain arguing over the walkie-talkie and he would want to see where Lizard is.  
\- But then he would see you.  
\- Lying on a sun lounger by the side of your house, your sunglasses protecting your eyes and your hair pulled up in a messy bun. You wore little clothing, leaving your skin exposed to the sun in the hopes of a nice tan and to not get over heated.  
\- Goggle would feel his breath catch in his throat.  
\- You looked so perfect, just lying in the sun. but you also looked… out of place.  
You looked normal, like this was any old village. Like they didn’t hunt and kill travellers. Like the family weren’t mutated and deformed. Like you lived a normal life.  
\- With a quick glance back to the road, he would then look back to you.  
\- Goggle adored you, anyone in the village could see that, but he was shy. The relationship that had blossomed had taken a while and he still struggled. Even after 8 months of a steady relationship, Goggle still wished he could  
\- He was a watcher, not a doer. He was patient, and liked to keep his distance, bide his time. and yet, with you, he found he was more impulsive. He wanted to keep you, like you were some kind of treasure that he had to protect.  
\- He wanted to run back to the village and… and what?  
\- Sitting back, he would blush at the thought. Especially because he knew how you would greet him. He had been in the hills for hours at this point, so when you saw him again, you would run up to him and throw your arms around his shoulder. Your lips would be on his own and he would instantly kiss back without hesitation.  
\- His fingers would graze over your bare skin.  
\- Something would snap Goggle from his thoughts as he realised he had dropped his goggles and was now just staring at the village but at nothing in particular.  
\- Bring the binoculars back to his eyes, he would find your house again. But you were no longer outside. Goggle frowned, trying to see where you had gone. He hadn’t been spaced out for that long, had he?  
\- When he couldn’t find you, he would simply chalk it up to you wanted to head back inside.  
\- Goggle would turn back to the road, his attention not fully committed. He still thought of you, wanting to go back to your home. To you.  
\- About half an hour passed when he heard the sound of shoes climbing the side of the hill. Goggle wouldn’t think much of it, assuming it was Pluto or Ruby coming to check on him.  
\- But when his head turned and met your eyes, he would instantly sit up straight. You carried a blanket and bottle of water and still only wore what you had been sunbathing in.  
\- “It such a beautiful day. I thought I’d join you.” you smile, shaking out your blanket and lying it on the ground before lying down on top of it. Goggle sat by your side, his eyes glued to you as you reached out and lazily took his hand.


End file.
